Best Two Out of Three
by GateGremlyn
Summary: They're just a bit competitive-with each other.


Story Title: Best Two Out Of Three

Character/Relationships: Daniel Jackson, Val Maldoran

Rating: PG

Warnings: none

=0=

"We're going to be so good together," Vala purred at Daniel by her side. "You know, we've always had a connection, Daniel, ever since we met. Even if I did beat you up-"

"You did _not _beat me up." Daniel, churlish and uncooperative, stood with his arms crossed.

"It could have been Teal'c on the Prometheus, you know." She moved closer, making Daniel step back and unfold his arms to regain his balance. "But it wasn't. It was you."

"Can we just play?" Daniel asked. "Mitchell, throw Vala the basketball and let's get this game over."

"Colonel Mitchell," Vala grabbed the ball from Daniel and stepped out onto the court, "have I ever shown you around the Prometheus?"

"Vala-" Daniel snagged the ball back, did an end run around Teal'c, and sank a basket. Flicking the ball back to Mitchell, he ran to stand beside his erstwhile and perpetually annoying partner.

After they exchanged a high five, she asked, "What did you want to say, darling?"

"I have no idea why we decided to teach you this game."

"Because I'm such fun to play with, of course."

"Right."

=0=

"Again."

"No."

"Oh come on, Daniel, you know you want to."

"I know no such thing, and neither do you."

"I know a lot more than you think I know, and I know that you want to do it again."

"No, Vala. I do inot/i want to do it again."

"But why? I'm bored and I love it when you teach me things."

"This isn't teaching."

"No, it's demonstrating—which is even better. All humans learn by doing—and seeing—so you have to do it again."

"Can't you find something else to keep you amused?"

"Would you rather I beat you up?"

"Vala! Something con-struc-tive." He enunciated each syllable.

"Well, yes, I _can_, but it's so much fun watching you form your mouth in that delicious 'O' and when you blow-"

"Vala—for God's sake, stop!"

"You're face is all red. Should I get you another glass of water?"

"Waiter. Check please!"

"Ask him if we can have a straw and a glass of milk to go."

=0=

"We're going to be so good together," Vala purred at Daniel by her side. "You know, we've always had a connection, Daniel, ever since we met—ever since I beat you up-"

"For the _last _time, Vala, you did not beat me up." Daniel said. "You kidnapped me, tied me to a chair-

"You hit a girl," she said primly.

Daniel's mouth dropped open and he sputtered, "I hit a- Are you serious? You were the one who clobbered me—with a fire extinguisher—in a very sensitive spot."

"So you're admitting I did beat you up."

Daniel threw his hands up in the air. "Sure. Okay. Right before I put you in a _holding _cell and took your _clothes _off."

"Which is highly unfair since I wasn't awake to enjoy the process."

"But I _won_, you see. This would be the crucial point. And I zatted you. So if you want to think that you have some sort of superiority over me because you beat me up, go ahead. Just remember that _I _got the Prometheus back."

Vala conceded the point. "Yes, you really did do that quite well—much to my surprise. But I've learned that you can be quite surprising in a any number of ways."

"Really?" Daniel stared at her. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted at that or not."

"Well," she said as she drummed her fingers on the table, "we seem to matched at one apiece."

"No, we're not," he insisted. "I jailed you and _then _I zatted you. That puts me up one."

"Yes, but you zatted me while I was your prisoner. I hardly think that counts, do you? And I escaped afterward, so even if you try to argue for two when it's only one, I think I'm still one up on you."

"What? It wasn't my fault you escaped."

"True. It was entirely too easy to get away from your people. Do they know nothing about how to restrain a prisoner? You, on the other hand, were much more fun to play with." She ran her hand up and down his sleeve. "You want to try for the tie-breaker, best two out of three?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Best two out of three? What are we going to do: box, arm wrestle, scrabble, tiddlywinks?"

"What's tiddlywinks?"

"It's a children's game that you play with …. Never mind."

"I loved the last children's game you taught me, the one with the straw and the glass of milk. Is this one as much fun?"

"It was _not _fun; it was embarrassing. I'll never be able to go to that restaurant again."

"Ah, Daniel," Vala said. "You are such a stick in the dirt sometimes."

"Mud," he corrected. "The expression is 'stick in the mud.'"

She smiled. "I like mud."

"I need another line of work," Daniel muttered.

"Not enough excitement for you on the other side of the 'gate?"

"Um... no. Too much excitement on this side of the Stargate." And then he stammered, "No, wait. That's not what I-"

"Maybe we could play in some mud. Isn't that a children's game as well? Mud packs, mud wrestling, mud pies: what is it you call it?"

Daniel blinked in confusion. "I have no idea what we're talking about."

"Of course you don't," she gloated. "We're talking about the tie-breaker.

Daniel sighed in resignation. "Fine. Best two of three. But I get to pick the game."

"See? What did I tell you?" Vala cozied up to the man beside her and rested her head on his shoulder. "We're going to be so good together."

=0=


End file.
